cursedshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Waffle
Waffle is a major character in Cursed Haven and was born in The Void. He serves as a protagonist, although some of his ideals contradict this statement. Biology Waffle is a brown cursed with messy hair and a short beard. He wears robes with a collar that has his initial "W" on it. He always wears a fez on his head. Unlike most cursed, Waffle does not have tentacles and instead has a tail on his rear-end. It is attached to an axe; his main weapon. He also wears a prismatic necklace, which Cosmo gave him as a gift. History Malum, a 17-year-old Basilisk, watched as his fallen brothers lied on the ground beneath him. Wishing he had a second chance to fulfill his purpose in life, some cursed eavesdropped and grew excited as they heard his request. They took him to the Void to initiate his transformation. They placed him inside a cylindrical glass chamber. Scared and confused, the young boy pleaded for help until it was too late. The chamber filled up with a mysterious brown liquid. After the liquid filled in the empty space completely, Malum fell unconscious until he woke up the next day. The liquid was drained from the chamber, and the boy's transformation was complete. Burakku; leader of the void, watched as Malum and another cursed both emerged from their sleep. Burakku decided to name Malum "Waffle", and the other "Cosmo". Despite being born only for a few minutes, Waffle questioned his own name. Burakku, filled with frustration, ignored Waffle. Blue served as the Void's mother and was in charge of showing the children how to survive. From that point on, the two cursed learned the ways of the Void. Waffle was gifted with spontaneous intelligence, which aroused the discomfort and concern of many cursed around him, especially Blue. Waffle saw a lot of potential in the development of the Void. He had a sudden dislike of humans and demonstrated in an obscure manner that if one society were to survive, it must bring others down. Cosmo (being the only cursed child Waffle could talk to at the time) was intrigued by Waffle's odd set of skills and wanted to know more about him. Waffle and Cosmo had formed a very close friendship. Waffle was so delighted to finally have someone who could understand him. This, in turn, made Waffle fall in love with Cosmo. Cosmo told Waffle about her dream of leaving the Void and living a peaceful life on the outside, such as Earth. Waffle remembered that humans inhabit the planet and thought of them as pests which were in the way of cursed survival. Waffle promised her that they would leave together. Following this, he vowed to lower the human population in an effort to keep the amount of souls moderate. Waffle wanted to get information from Blue so he could begin construction on his new plan. Blue, however, wasn't present, so he set out to find him. Waffle stumbled across an abandoned city on the outskirts of the Void. Eager to find him, Waffle explored the area. However, a group of Heartsomes (led by Baku) appeared and offered Waffle to join them in their cause. Waffle refused, but Baku didn't take no for an answer. As they were ready to attack, Blue showed up and defended Waffle. They teamed up, thus engaging in Waffle's first-ever battle. Both fought well but did not leave without a few minor injuries. Waffle then got the answers he needed. After only a few days, it was Cosmo's time for rebirth. Waffle was confused and upset about her leaving so soon. He broke down in tears and begged her to stay. Cosmo gave him a prismatic necklace, telling him that she would always be with him no matter what happens. She stated that things would get a lot worse if he wouldn't take her to space so she could hibernate. He reluctantly agreed, and he flew her to space in her rocket "Starship-S". Cosmo became a supernova, and her long transformation was set in motion. Waffle returned to the Void, still not over the loss of his best and only friend. He took seven years of training and planning before he heard a voice from the necklace. Waffle immediately recognized the voice and headed back to space. There, he confronted Darkstar, who trapped Cosmo's body to prevent her from being completely reborn. Waffle wasn't strong enough to take her down and was pulled to the brink of death. Just as he was holding on to his last breath, Cosmo's spirit fused with his body and made him stronger. Waffle put up a good fight, but Darkstar unleashed her final attack; the Black Hole. At that point, they were both doomed to die. Cosmo and Waffle confessed their feelings to each other before being pulled into the dark hole of despair. It turned out that the black hole wasn't enough to finish them, and so together they survived Darkstar's fury in order to complete the rebirth. Waffle woke up in a mysterious land filled with star children. Cosmo found him and they reunited happily. Darkstar explained why she did what she had to. Both forgave her, and Darkstar pledged to take care of the star children Cosmo created during rebirth. Cosmo and Waffle returned to the Void afterward. When they returned home, Waffle wanted to show Cosmo his new invention; the MCM. After hearing a conversation between Darkstar and Cosmo; Darkstar saying that humans were complex and intelligent beings, Waffle became enraged and attempted to change Cosmo's mind. He somehow was able to see into his past life which he shared with Cosmo. Cosmo then agreed that humans were only fodder and nothing more. Cosmo agreed to help Waffle enact his revenge against the humans and avenge his legacy. In order for him to carry on his plans without having suspicions raised by Burakku or Philomena, Waffle moved to the outskirts of the Void and constructed a new place calle'd Milkyway Kingdom'. There, he established his own independent hierarchy and offered Cosmo to be his Princess. He built an entire armada of MCMs and decided to test them out. He disguised them as a Pink decoy and sent them off to the abandoned city where he last fought Baku. The MCMs attached themselves to the Pinks and erased their memories, turning them into Waffle's army and bringing them back to Milkyway Kingdom. But Waffle didn't stop there, since he knew that the city was still under Baku's control. Waffle brought himself back to the city while operating his newest creation, the MCMlock. The sheer strength of Waffle's machine forced Baku to surrender and leave the city. As victory, Waffle renamed it Milkyway City. From that point on, Waffle was on his first step towards bringing total power to the Void, with Cosmo and others at his side. He always has a plan ready for every enemy he comes across, and he won't give up his dream of restoring what has been lost of the Void ever since Heart disappeared. In his mind, however, what he truly wants is to get rid of the human race; those who killed his family in his past life. Abilities # Swift speed (slices enemies in half within the blink of an eye). # Due to his brilliance, he is able to come up with many new inventions that are either used for combat or protection. # Sheer strength. Personality Curious. Brave on the outside, loving on the inside. If anyone he loves gets hurt, he will not hesitate to fight back. He believes that anyone can change no matter who they are. But if they stop at nothing, he has no choice. He has an ideology about every being in the universe (except humans) having a purpose, and their lives are not yet peaceful until their goals are met. Trivia # Waffle is probably the only cursed who cannot teleport. He does not believe in teleportation as he explains that he is "not a coward", and wants to prove that cursed can survive without it. # Waffle was the first purpose cursed ever created. Category:Purpose Category:Soulmate Category:Protagonist Category:Milkyway City Resident Category:OC Category:Ally Category:Entity Category:Basilisk Category:Animal Category:Lizard Category:Humanoid Category:Cursed